


Purely Accidental

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuovo ed interessante caso era stato presentato dall'ispettore Lestrade di Scotland Yard , all'arguto detective Sherlock Holmes e al suo collega ed amico John Watson.<br/> Caso chiuso dopo un giorno e una notte di lavoro davvero impegnativi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Accidental

  
Purely accidental.   


Un nuovo ed interessante caso era stato presentato dall'ispettore Lestrade di Scotland Yard , all'arguto detective Sherlock Holmes e al suo collega ed amico John Watson. Caso chiuso dopo un giorno e una notte di lavoro davvero impegnativi.

04 : 00 p.m.

  
\- Allora John, abbiamo detto che il nostro caro signor Beckett è andato al porto verso le 11 di questa mattina ; ovviamente non è difficle intuire che era andato a ritirare la merce rubata dal suo magazzino per incassare i soldi dell'assicurazione , anche se c'è qualcosa che non mi torna....- la voce di Sherlock divenne un mormorio di sottofondo alle orecchie del dottore , che tra i pazienti la mattina e il caso con Sherlock non aveva avuto un solo secondo di pace per riposare e che in quel momento si stava decisamente appisolando.  
\- John, per l'amor del cielo , sta sveglio! devi aiutarmi a visionare queste dannate carte , ho scommesso con quell'idiota di Anderson che avrei risolto il caso verso le 12 di domani e-  - ma la voce gli si spense di colpo, quando il dottore , accidentalmente , scivolò con la testa sulla sua spalla ; Sherlock non era abituato a tanto contatto fisico , non in quel modo almeno.  
\- J- John? - esitò - John..tu...- ma quello mugugnò qualcosa che poteva benissimo suonare come ' solo cinque minuti '  , e  pregando mentalmente che non l'avesse chiamato mamma, il detective lasciò che il suo compagno gli sostasse sulla spalla, mentre evitando il più possibile di muoversi , continuava a visionare le carte sparpagliate sul tavolino. Un'operazione che risultava alquanto difficile se metà della sua testa si concentrava sulla sensazione del calore  emanato dal corpo di John che superava la barriera della sua  camicia , incendiandogli la pelle ; sensazione tutt'altro che sgradevole....-oooh, concentrati Sherlock Holmes! - si rimproverò , tirandosi piano una ciocca degli arruffati capelli scuri  - non fare lo stupido! \- .  
\- Be forse è meglio che dormi - borbottò piccato all'amico - finirò prima da solo - ma anche se il tono con cui lo disse doveva suonare arrabbiato , non potè stroncare la nascita del sorrisetto compiaciuto che adesso gli stirava le labbra.

Quando Miss Hudson entrò nel salotto dell'appartamento abitato dai due , il giorno dopo , per portare loro la colazione , si sorprese alquanto nel trovarli seduti sul divano , l'uno appoggiato all'altro , profondamente addormentati.  Depositando poi il vassoio sul tavolino , prese una coperta dalla camera di Sherlock e li coprì entrambi, stando ben attenta a non svegliarli.  
\- E così - bisbigliò più rivolta a se stessa che a qualcuno in particolare - l'unico che può farti riposare tranquillamente , è il caro John , Sherlock? - e poi se ne andò , chiudendo il sipario su quel tenero quadretto.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
